Vader's Reign
by SFLFanfic
Summary: <html><head></head>Vader has become the new emperor. [Note: This story contains many of my own creations, such as planets, characters, ect.] I need some reviews on what the third chapter should be about. In the mean time, I'll be doing other stuff.</html>
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS! IT ALL BELONGS TO DISNEY/LUCAS ARTS!**

**Vader's Reign**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Darth Vader's plan to destroy Palpatine is falling into place. He met up with his master for a meeting. Little did his master know about his plan. As they were walking, Vader came up with a great way to kill Palpatine. He would grab his lightsaber, put it up to the back of Palpatine's neck and ignite it. Vader made sure they walked into a room with no guards in it. As they continued to walk, Vader un-hooked his lightsaber from his belt, quickly put it up to his master's neck and ignited it. The only thing Palpatine said "Vade- AAaagh..." but the words were muffled by Vader's hand. Vader lay his dead master's body on the ground and kicked it into a generator. Finally, Vader was the new Emperor. All of the Stormtroopers sensed Palpatine's death, and converted their loyalty to their newest emperor, Emperor Skywalker, although he preferred to be called Lord Vader. If he wasn't called that, he would behead those who called him differently.

Vader sent and attack force to Naboo, Tatooine, and Endor. Even if the planet was controlled by the Empire, he would still attack it. On Tatooine, he had his soldiers destroy his home town. Screaming, guns firing, and explosions were everywhere in the town. Fires, Debris, even a few people fought back to protect their homes and themselves. The ones who fought back were killed, and children would be taken in for training to join the Empire. Once the soldiers left, the town was in ruins. Corpses lay bloody on the ground, buildings completely demolished. It would take forever to restore the town, and they would surely encounter another attack from the Empire during re-construction. The people left the town in ruins to go find another town or build another.

On Naboo, AT-ST Walkers and Stormtroopers marched in from the fields in front of the palace. Guards of the queen stationed themselves and secured the queen, but that's when the Star Destroyers came in. The Star Destroyers, Stormtroopers and AT-STs began to shoot at the palace. The was glass shattering, people yelling out commands, explosion, death cries and more. The Imperial forces didn't stop until they had destroyed the palace. When the palace was destroyed, they searched through the corpses and ruins to find the queen. After a while, the queen's body was found and their mission was complete. Any survivors were killed.

Meanwhile on Endor, It was a full on planetary surface destruction. There were AT-ATs, AT-STs, Stormtroopers, speeders, Scouts and Star Destroyers all over the planet. All of the life on Endor was erased. They burned and destroyed so many things that it became unable to sustain life. When the troops returned to Lord Vader, they gave him a report. Vader felt good about his recent accomplishments. He then killed the three troops that reported back to him, saying that their destiny was complete, and they must no longer live.

* * *

><p><strong>Vader rules the way he wants to. As a Sith Lord now completely and utterly turned to the Dark Side, he is merciless and rules his galaxy the way he likes. The reason he attacked the three planets will be explained in another chapter. 'May the 4th be with you.'<strong>


	2. Secret Rebellion

**Chapter 2: Secret Rebellion**

**Note: You will be seeing planets that are not in Star Wars history, they are my own planets.**

On a planet that has been hidden for years, a small rebellion began. The remaining Jedi gathered there with other people for meetings. This planet was called Dartuah (Pronounced Dar-Too-Ah) and was pretty much one big ocean. The planet had no above water land masses except for small Islands scattered across the planet. The people of the planet are very advanced and are called Dartuians (Dar-Too-Ee-Ans). The Islands are visable from space and have ample supplies, about enough supplies to create floating metal cities in the water. Anyway, a new Jedi counsel was established on the planet in secret as well as a very strong army. The reason Dartuah hasn't been discovered yet is because it is right outside the galaxy, very close, but not exactly. **(Sorry about the lack of story here, I just need to cover the information about Dartuah)** It's in the Hartuah (Har-Too-Ah) System, which contains a few habitable planets.

Right now, the rebellion is trying to erase the Black Sun Pirates from other outer rim systems, such as Ryloth or Shola. A large rebel controlled space station that orbits Dartuah will destroy any Imperial or Pirate ships that come near the system to keep the system un-discovered. In the floating city of Danafest (Dan-Uh-Fest), a Jedi counsel meeting is held. Four Jedi arrive at the meeting: Obi-wan Kenobi, Yoda, Luke Skywalker, and General Kota.

"Masters, what should we do? The Empire is bound to find us soon." Luke asked. "They won't, we have the space station. Once they enter the system, their communications and tracking systems will be jammed, and it will trace the signal to wherever the ship was previously contacting and will erase all data from the tracking radar. They won't be suspicious after that, then the enemy will be destroyed by the super laser on the station." Kota explained. "Risky, it is," Yoda warned "But safe, we will be." "Luke, Vader knows of everyone at this table's existance, except you." Obi-wan told Luke. "Wow... are you sure?" He asked. "Yes, we all served famously in the clone wars, but you." Obi-wan replied.


End file.
